Ace of Spades
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Chapter 10The truth is reveal, Mystique's soul is sent to hell along with someone elses. The battle between the mutants to end all the battles between the mutants draws to spectcular close that leaves Remy with the perfect oppotunity to pop the question.
1. Prologue

**Second X-Men Evolution Story and hopefully more successful, if you read this please read my other X-Men Evolution story as well, please and thank-you. I warn you, there will be OCs! (_But only two_) Well, read on**

**-----**

**_When two old friends of Rogue join the Acolyte's what's a girl to do, especially when they take it upon themselves to act on her behalf? Romy_**

-----

"Get them," yelled a man in a blue coat and matching cap, a silver police badge shining on his breast pocket.

"I would say running was our best option?" asked a girl as she kicked an armed officer in the stomach sending him to the ground.

"Copy that," a boy, older, replied, his finger traced a human sized circle in the air and in it's wake left a purple path, the world within it blurred, "Come on," he called climbing in.

"Be right with ya," she yelled back, she threw a man who was holding her wrist over her shoulder and climbed in with the boy in the portal.

---Top of local building---

"Follow them," growled Magneto, Quicksilver looked at him and nodded, jumping of the edge of the building he ran down its side and jumped through the portal just as it closed leaving dazed officers in his wake.

---Portal Destination---

"And you are?" Pietro looked up at the smirking face of the girl from the alley, he just glared at her, she rolled her eyes, "Socialite I see," she turned away from him and strode over towards the boy who opened the portal. "Brother, I think we've had enough site seeing, home time?" she asked.

"Wait," Pietro called, they was a black watch strapped to his wrist which, besides telling time, acted as a communication and tracking device. Within minutes six iron balls dropped form the sky and opened, one was empty, Pietro's. The Acolytes and Magneto stepped out, both girl and boy grinned.

"This amateur one of yours Magneto?" the girl asked smirking.

"Hey, who are you calling amateur?" Pietro demanded whizzing round to stand in front of her.

"You," she replied simply raising an eyebrow comically.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" he inquired glaring at her.

"You should be," she replied smiling maliciously, her brother stood with his arms crossed watching the two in amusement.

"And why's that?" Pietro scorned turning his nose up at her.

"Because most people are," she replied pushing him in the chest, he stumbled backwards, blinked and in the time that took she had changed completely. She was no longer recognisable, what she had become made Pietro's stomach feel nasty, standing before him, flecking long fingers was a skeleton. "Well, what do you say now?" she asked, the lower jaw moved up and down, but the eye sockets were empty, she walked towards him.

He paled and was gone in a flash, standing resolute by his father, when he looked again she was back to normal. She sighed, "The price one pays for beauty."

"What do you want anyway Magneto?" asked the boy.

"I have a preposition for you both," Magneto replied.

"Let me guess," said the boy, "join the Acolytes in the fight against Xavier and Mystique," he saw Magneto raise an eyebrow, "What? Did you think we wouldn't know?"

"How did you find out?" Magneto asked.

"Word gets around, you got to start listening old man," the girl smirked and Pietro sent her a nasty glare.

"Well anyway, waiting is neither of our style's, fire away," the boy said.

"Join the Acolytes."

"That's it?" the girl asked.

"No 'or else' speech?" the boy asked.

"Fun," the girl said looking at her brother.

"Morons," the boy replied looking at his sister.

"Entertainment," answered the girl.

"Boredom," answered the boy.

"Trial?" the girl asked.

"Deal," the boy replied.

"Offer accepted," the girl chook Magneto's outstretched names.

"Eh, if you no mind Gambit asking, who are you?" Gambit; Remy Lebeau asked, the one obsessed with cards and the ability to make objects spontaneously combust.

"Amelia Harrison, or in other terms Skela," answered the girl; Amelia.

"Andrew Harrison, and to quote my oh-so-annoying sister," she grinned at him, "in other terms Splash."

"Come," Magneto waved them over, the Acolytes who since the beginning of this venture had voiced nothing too loud but had settled for communicating with each other instead.

"You can rise with me little lady," Pyro suggested slinging a casual arm around Amelia's shoulder.

"No thanks," she picked his hand off her shoulder with a face contorted with revulsion, "I'll get there myself," she walked over to her brother.

"Cher, you know nothing about women," Remy smirked as he climbed into his pod.

"More than you," Pyro growled.

"When and where, Magneto," Andrew said, Magneto told him the location of there hideout, a metal dome in the side of a mountain clot near the remains of the Xavier Institute. "Gotcha," the mutants replied and soon had a portal open, "See you there," and with that he and his sister hopped through the portal.

---Acolyte HQ---

"How long do you think it'll take them to get here?" Amelia asked leaning against the cool metal exterior of what would appear to be her new home.

"Not too long I hope, this isn't the warmest place," Andrew grumbled.

"We could always visit Florida while we wait," she smiled as she observed the otherwise desolate surroundings.

"How about we not," he replied, "look," he pointed at the horizon where six dots were becoming more visible by the second, "here they are."

"Was this a good idea?" she asked.

"No," she banged the back of her head against the metal wall just as the six metal orbs touched down, opened and reveal the Acolyte and Magneto and son.

"Come," Magneto said and lead the way to the door which had been designed to look like the rest of the dome, it slid to both sides and the Acolytes moved in.

"One thing Magnet man," Amelia said moving to walk beside him, "where's Rogue?"

"With Xavier," he replied.

"Danke, gracious, merci, arigatou and all those other thank-you things," she grinned and high-fived her brother.

"Idiots," Pietro growled walking by his father.

"You say something pretty boy?" Andrew asked, Pietro just sneered, "Remind you of anyone Amelia."

"It's a real life Draco Malfoy if ever I saw one," they both snickered at this.

"You two aren't funny, but annoying," Sabertooth snarled.

"Chill," Amelia replied.

"Pyro, Amelia will room with you, Gambit, you can share with Andrew, the rest of you can make yourselves useful, I need to think," and with that Magneto's feet left the ground and he went around a corner and vanished from site.

"Cheery guy, no?" Amelia asked, Pietro ignored her and dashed off, Sabertooth turned at the next left along with Colossus. "See you later Andrew," Amelia called as her brother vanished with the grumbling Gambit.

"Looks like it's just you and me now," Pyro said sliding his arm around her waist.

"Off," she growled, "room, now."

"I knew you couldn't deny me for long," he grinned at her.

"Yeh, I want you so bad Pyro," she said batting her eyelashes at him; a grin broke on his face.

"Now that's more like it," he spread his arms wide.

"In your dreams," she replied, "get an ice cube and chill out."

He rolled his eyes, she grinned, soon they reached Pyro's room, he opened the door and mock bowed, waving his arms, "Right this way my lady?"

"Why thank you kind sir," she entered but not before kissing him on the cheek.

"Is an honour," he kissed the palm of her hand.

"Now you're catching on," she smirking, he grinned.

---Next day – X-men hide out---

It was a rural area, near enough to the institute, or what was left of it and near enough to a set of mountains to allow adequate coverage. The area was also abandoned so the seemingly tattered building went unnoticed, however, the crumbled walls and cracked fountain was all an illusion set up by Charles Xavier himself. The Brotherhood, Mystique, the X-men and Wanda all lived there; it was the only other safe place.

It was early, 8:25 by Andrew's watch, but so early that no one was around, where Andrew and Amelia had hoped to go unnoticed they were sadly mistaken. An alarm went off and soon the pair found themselves surrounded; Mystique and Charles in the background, they weren't all there.

There were Kitty, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Amara, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Lance and Todd, "Hey look, a welcoming party," Andrew drawled sarcastically.

"Not much of a party," Amelia replied.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Scott demanded.

"What's it to you mutant," Amelia sneered, suddenly her eyes widened and she whipped around to face Jean, "Oh no you don't." There were groans and squeaks of disgust and dismay as Amelia's skin withered, her hair fell to floor were it turned instantly to ash and all that was left was a skeleton. "What you going to do now with no mind to read?"

"That is sick and wrong," Kitty mumbled backing away.

"You got something to say, you say it to my face," Amelia growled morphing back into her human state.

"Fine I will," Kitty snapped her temper rising, "You are-" Kitty found herself interrupted by none other than the star of our story; Rogue!

"Andrew! Amelia!" the pair looked up, Andrew gave her a mock salute and Amelia waved.

"Hey Rogue."

**-----**

**Andrew and Amelia are not going to become the centre of this story, they are merely here to enable Rogue to learn how to control her powers and then they become the side dish, please vote for pairings, besides RoguexRemy I have no definite couples in mind.**

**One more thing (_Uncle rules*_); Is it just me or do Amanda and Amara bare a remarkable resemblance?**

**One more thing; I'm English, I'm behind in everything because of it, what is Bezerker's connection to the Morlocks and is it true that Spyke mutates to become an armadillo thing that can shoot flaming spikes?**

***Those of you cultured people that watch Jackie Chan the animated series will know what I mean!**


	2. Queen of Spades

**And here is chapter two, enjoy!**

"Long time no see," Andrew said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rogue asked coming down the stairs, pulling a black glove over her right hand as she did so.

"Looking for you silly," Amelia replied grinning, she looked around, "Did you think we were coming to join the X-men or something?"

"You may have, knowing you," Rogue replied coming to stand by Scott.

"That is, if you knew me, for I am an Acolyte," Amelia informed and Rogue's eyes widened.

"You're working for Magneto?" she demanded.

"What's the big deal anyway," Andrew asked looking from Rogue, to Amelia, to Professor Xavier.

"Magneto seeks to rule over mankind," Xavier stated coming forwards, the small crowd of teenage mutants parting for him.

"Duh," Amelia sneered.

"Doesn't every evil villain?" Andrew asked.

"Well yes, I suppose," Xavier agreed.

"Life is so cliché," Amelia drawled and then sighed heavily, "oh well, let's go bro, we got things to do."

"Wait," Xavier said and both stalled and looked at him. "You are welcome to join us here," there were some cried of disagreement.

"Thanks but no thanks," Amelia replied glaring pointedly at Kitty, Rogue looked over at her, she blushed and looked away.

"Yep, too much hostility," Andrew agreed nodding his head.

"Can I come?" Amelia looked at Rogue.

"Somehow I'm not sure _the boss_ would be overly happy about that arrangement," Andrew protested.

"Skipping for joy," Amelia stated blandly.

"So that's a no," Rogue looked away.

"Tell you what, Andrew can bugger off and you and I spend some time together like old times yeh?" Amelia suggested.

"Yeh, okay," Rogue agreed but she still didn't sound too happy.

"Professor, I don't think this is such a good idea," Scott protested.

"May I be so bold as to ask, why the hell not?" Amelia stormed as her brother disappeared.

"Well," the Professor trailed off, "I'm not sure myself Scott. Amelia, why are you working for Magneto?" he asked suddenly.

All too soon for Kitty's stomach's taste Amelia was a skeleton again, "Look, I said to red," she said as she walked towards the Professor, "and now I'm telling you," she stopped right in front of him, "Mitts off my mind," she growled.

"I see," he replied lacing his fingers together, she returned back to her human form.

"We clear?" he nodded, "good," she grinned, "Rogue, what do you say, you and me?" Rogue nodded, "Great," she ran over to Rogue grabbed her hand and was half way to the door when she called back, "See you people," it was all over before anyone could really do anything about it.

---Amelia and Rogue---

"Where do you want to go first?" Amelia asked.

"You're on the country's most wanted list, I don't think there is anywhere we can go," Rogue said, her face showing her disappointment.

"Oh who cares, let's discuss something instead," Amelia suggested.

"Oh yeah like what?" Rogue looked anxious; she didn't like the look in her old friend's eyes.

"Your love life for example," Amelia grinned and Rogue blushed, "my God, there is someone, tell me, are they at the Institute, have I met them?"

"Yeh, you've probably met him by now," Rogue said rubbing the back of her head, Amelia smirked.

"He's an Acolyte," Rogue nodded, "I rock!" Rogue started to step slowly away as Amelia did random summersaults in mid air and skipped around in circles. "Which one is it Rogue? No way Magneto, I wouldn't think you'd go for Tin Head, Pietro's not your type, Pyro," she looked thoughtful, "not sure," Amelia's eyes widened, "but that leaves," Rogue turned red.

"Rogue fancies Remy, Rogue fancies Remy," Amelia started to chant while swaying form side to side.

"Shut it or I'll zap ya one," Rogue warned taking off one of her black gloves, flexing her fingers experimentally.

"Okay whatever," Amelia grinned and waved it off casually, Rogue grinned and launched at her, Rogue screamed, her fingers had come into contact with a skull.

"You can't hurt me like this you know," Amelia, the skeleton, informed.

"Can you change back now?" Rogue asked looked no less than slightly freaked out.

"Yeh," Amelia was back to her old self, "By the way," she looked Rogue in the eye, "how is the control coming along?"

Rogue looked away and rubbed her arm tentatively, "Not so good," she mumbled.

Amelia let out a deep breath and shook her head, "Rogue, I told you what you had to do, it's been three years, something must have happened?" Rogue refused to meet her eyes, "You haven't done anything have you?" Rogue shook her head. "Then you better start now, make up for lost time," Amelia grinned grabbing both of Rogue's hands.

"What if I hurt you?" Rogue asked.

"Darling, I'm the safest person you can practise worth," Amelia smirked.

---The Dome---

"Andrew, where is Amelia?" Magneto demanded coming up behind the young mutant.

"Busy," he replied and walked off.

"Don't use that tone with me," Magneto ordered.

"Look here magnet head, Amelia and I are not your lackeys, nor do we care for your cause, we're here to get experience and when we're done, we'll leave, this is a co-operation, strictly non-dominating relationship," Andrew smirked, "you follow?"

"You will obey me," Magneto roared raised his hand, several metal contraptions flew towards Andrew but he had already opened a portal and stepped through, the objects crashed into Magneto.

Andrew stuck his head back through the portal, "I said no dominating, I meant no dominating, don't try a stunt like that again," he warned and was gone.

---Remy Lebeau---

The currently depressed Cajun lay stretched out on his bed, his thoughts on prier events.

---Flashback---

_He leaned with his arms crossed against a crate, thunder roared and lightning flashed in the distance as Storm dealt with Pyro. He sighed, fingering his deck of cards, shuffling them one handed while his other hand had its fingers wrapped around his metal pole._

_He heard a gasp, and a slight shuffle, he pressed his ear to the crate and heard the scrapping of cloths against the rain-soaked wood. He stood up, no longer leaning on the crate, then she came around the corner, she gasped, he smiled, he had that effect on people. He gripped the first card on his deck, drew it out, showed it to her and smiled._

_She looked at it; the King of Hearts, then she looked at him, the King of Hearts was his signature card. She reached up as their eyes locked and her tentative fingers touched the card, he brought it down between them. Smiling once more he lit it without a second thought, he grinned, saluted her, turned and made off with his metal pole leaving a dazed girl in his wake._

_The rest of that day his thoughts had been filled with thoughts of the brunette with the white bangs either side of her shapely face. It wasn't until later that he found out what her power was; skin to skin contact meant lights out. To him, that sense of restriction only made her all the more enticing, a challenge, and what man doesn't like a challenge, especially when it comes to pretty girls._

---End Flashback---

Remy yawned and stretched out in his baggy black pants and tight, sleeveless black top. He smiled to himself as his mind slipped into the semiconscious state it was always in when he was asleep. Then his thoughts wondered to a certain green eyed beauty, why did she torment him so?

---Andrew---

There was mumbling coming from the room he shared with Gambit, the door was shut tight so the sounds were muffled and hard to decipher but from what he could hear the same thing was being repeated. Nasty mental images poured freely into his mind and Andrew shook his head to clear it before teleporting through the door and onto his bed so as to not make a sound and disturb his partner.

Remy turned over in his bed and muttered something under his breath, "Rogue," he whimpered.

"Okay," Andrew said to himself, "that is disturbing, I am not staying here," and with that, he was the out the room faster than Remy could say Rogue.

---Rogue and Amelia---

"Try again," Amelia instructed, Rogue closed her eyes in concentration then re-opened them slowly, "you ready?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," Rogue said, Amelia held out her hands but Rogue looked apprehensive.

"Come on, just try," Amelia grinned and Rogue tentatively lowered her hands, her eyes shut tight, she clenched her teeth waiting for the surge of memories…they didn't come.

Rogue opened her eyes thinking she was going to see a skeleton Amelia but she was wrong, she looked at their hands, they were touching, skin to skin contact, Rogue grinned, "I," she was lost for words.

"Did it?" Amelia asked, Rogue grinned, "Let's keep practising," at that moment a portal opened about a metre away and Andrew stepped out.

"I refuse to room with him anymore," he announced, Amelia snorted.

"Got to go Rogue, can you find your own way back," Rogue nodded, "well, bye darling," she waved and they were both gone.

---Magneto's hide out---

"You'll never guess what I found out," Amelia taunted grinning.

"Do I want to know?" Andrew asking looking scarred.

"I don't think it would interest you, but it will give us something to do before we move onto phase two," Amelia smirked darkly.

"When are we planning on getting on with it anyway?" he asked scratching his back.

"When he's wrapped around our fingers," Amelia smirked, "then it will be all too easy. And in the meantime, we're going to set Rogue up with Remy," Andrew looked horrified.

"No, I am not getting involved," he made to run but she caught him round the neck, "get off!"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, especially watching you make an idiot out of yourself," she smiled at her brother invitingly.

"That is the exact reason I do not want to get involved," he mumbled.

"It'll be easy, and anyway," her hand turned into bones only, she ran a bony finger over his neck, "what choice do you have?"

"I give," he sighed.

"Good, phase 1.5 is now underway," Amelia smirked, "and it's going to be so much fun."

**-----**

**spectra2 - Thank you for your suggestion but the idea of this story is that Rogue ends up with Remy, so I'm not going to pair her up with Andrew.**

**FlamezBlaze1 - I don't know if Andrew should go after Wanda, I don't think he's quite her type, as for Amelia/Quicksilver, I might try that if other people suggest it.**

**evosmylife (nice name) - Andrew's power is instant transportation but through portals, rips in the space time continuum sort of idea, hope that clears that up, being behind sucks, I share your pain. Anyway, what epi are you up to anyway?**

**psychonite - Thanks**

**Flamming Fire Goddess - It's writing, not wrighting. ^_^;;; Anyway, it's Romy all the way but I don't know much about Piotr, only that he's Colossos yeh? Is there a connection in the series between Pyro and Wanda? I know nothing about Pyro, not even his real name, is it St John? Anyway, thanks for reviewing**

** -----**

**Pairings :**

**Remy x Rogue**

**--**

**(Please vote)**

**Amelia x Quicksilver**

**Amelia x Pyro**

**--**

**(Please vote)**

**Andrew x Wanda**

**--**

**(Please vote)**

**Kitty x Lance**

**Kitty x Piotr**

**Kitty x Pietro**

**--**

**(Please vote)**

**Jean x Scott**

**'#**


	3. II of Diamonds

**Hey, you want it, you got it, just some pairings for you though!**

**Romy (Rogue x Remy)**

**Litty (Lance x Kitty)**

**Amyro (Amara x Pyro)**

**Jott (Jean x Scott)**

**Amelia x Pietro (Possibly)**

**Andrew x ??? (Options are : Wanda, Tabitha or Jubilation)**

**----**

Rogue groaned in her sleep as she tossed from side to side restlessly, Kitty however remained undisturbed and slept quietly.

---Rogue's Dream---

_"Where is your sister?" it was Mystique and she was with…Andrew?_

_"She's dead," he replied, Rogue's eyebrows furrowed, dead? It didn't make sense._

_"You know as well as I do the power of her mutation, where is she, dead or alive," Mystique smirked evilly. A finger tapped Mystique on the shoulder and the blue skinned woman spun around to meet the red eyed Amelia._

_"Amelia," Andrew made to step forward._

_"Stay out of this you fool," Mystique yelled and spun around sending a punch into Andrew's jaw, he flew backwards. He looked at his sister who was currently locked in combat with Mystique; she waved at him, telling him to go._

_---Flash---_

_Another memory, a cylinder tank with a translucent blue liquid bubbling inside it, also inside was Amelia, her eyes were closed and her face contorted in pain. There were tubes leading from the capsule channelling into one main tube that was feeding something into Mystique's arm._

_Mystique's skin melted away and she became a skeleton, then when she returned to a human form she was a duplicate of Amelia. She was stealing her power! Rogue glanced around the chamber, there were at least twenty doors; they had names above them. Rogue's eyes widened at what she saw…_

_Cyclops_

_Jean_

_Shadow cat_

_Night crawler_

_Rogue_

_All of the X-men and, she gasped again…_

_Avalanche_

_Toad_

_Blob_

_Bam Bam_

_Scarlet Witch_

_The Acolytes…_

_Gambit_

_Pyro_

_Colossus_

_Sabertooth_

_And…_

_Magneto_

_Xavier_

_This was a nightmare, it had to be, where were these images coming from?_

_---Flash---_

_"You'll never see her again unless you help me," Mystique drawled, Andrew growled._

_"Let her go you witch," he spat._

_"No, first you're going to help me," Andrew looked reluctant, "Fine, I'll just dispose of your sister, a powerless vessel means nothing to me."_

_"No wait," Andrew hung his head," I'll help," he bit his lip, "what do I have to do?"_

_"You can start by telling me all about your sister," he asked why, she replied, "It will be simple to capture all of the mutants, including Magneto, but there is one, Rogue," Andrew's eyes widened, "yes, you know her don't you?"_

_"Leave Rogue out of this," he yelled, he made to lunge at her._

_"Restrain yourself, remember I hold your sister, anyway, Rogue is going to fall right into our hands, then when I have taken her power nothing will stand in my way," Mystique explained._

_"You power hungry coward," she raised an eyebrow, "you can't even fight your own battles you need to steal other mutant's powers to do it for you."_

_"Enough of you," she backhanded him and he fell to the ground, "first things first, we are going to join the Acolytes," she smirked, "Now let's get going."_

_­_---End Dream---

Rogue sat up in bed, panting and sweating, what had she just seen, was it a result of her session with Amelia this morning, or was it mystique she had been with, were they her memories. That would make sense. But what would this have to do with her and why had Andrew said Amelia was dead?

Rogue sighed and climbed out of bed preferring to head downstairs to the kitchen and grab a midnight snack, "Ah, my head," she groaned as she descended the stairs. Rogue looked up as she entered the kitchen; she let out a startled, low pitched scream as did the other occupant of the room.

"Oh Rogue, it's just you," whispered Kurt putting a hand to his chest to hopefully slow down his erratic heart beat.

"Oh Kurt, you scared me," Rogue admitted heading for the fridge, opening it and taking out a carton of milk.

She moved to get a glass but Kurt had beat her too it, he held two glasses in his three fingered hands.

"Thanks," she smiled and took one.

"No problem," he poured himself some milk, "what are you doing up anyways?"

"I could be asking you the same question," Rogue retorted downing the last of the contents of her glass.

Suddenly there called an echoing scream from upstairs, "It's Kitty," Kurt exclaimed.

Rogue grabbed his pyjama clad arm with her bear hand, "Get us there now," Kurt nodded and with a soft *poof* they found themselves in the room Rogue and Kitty shared at the Institute which had finished its reconstruction.

The bed sheets were askew, a lamp was smashed, the window was open, the curtain's were billowing, Kitty's table was overturned, one of the legs broken off, whereas Rogue's side of the room was untouched. However, there was no Kitty, the lights flared as Jean, Ororo, Logan and the Professor came in. Whereas Scott and the rest of the students crowding at the door. When I say crowding I mean crowding, there were like, five Jamie's.

"Kitty's gone Professor," Rogue said.

"I know Rogue, but where is the question we should be asking," Professor Xavier laced his fingers together and leaned forward, thinking hard.

"Mystique's got her," Rogue muttered.

"Vat, my mother is back?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Hey, I thought we took care of her," Evan asked looking perplexed.

"Yes," Xavier murmured, "so did I."

"I think we should go after her," Logan announced with a soft click as his claws extended and he made for the window.

"No Logan, we will wait for mourning, let's get some rest and we'll start looking in the mourning," Xavier instructed, there were some groans of disappointment, some whoops of joy and the rest just went to bed without saying a word.

"You okay there striped?" Logan called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Ya, I'll be fine," she replied and trudged over to her bed, crawling under the covers and laying down, this was not good.

---The Dome---

"Where's your sister gone Andrew," Pyro asked.

"Why?" Andrew responded.

"Because Magneto's has called a meeting and he hates people being late," Andrew nodded, "so you seen her?" the Australian asked again.

"Not since lunch," Andrew replied.

"Are you going to help me look or what?" Pyro asked.

"I guess, got nothing better to do anyways," Andrew sighed.

A little while later Andrew asked, "Is it true that you have pictures of one of the X-geeks on you wall?"

"Who told you that?" Pyro asked, going red, the colour corresponding with his orange, red streaked hair.

"Who do you think?" Andrew drawled sarcastically.

"Oh," Pyro looked flustered, "well, uh, yeh, it's true," he gulped.

"Which one?" Andrew pressed.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Pyro demanded; his cocky attitude back on track.

"I know someone who will," Andrew smirked as Pyro's face fell a million miles.

"Oh okay, it's the molten one, Magma," Pyro muttered.

"I thought as much," Andrew murmured to himself.

"Oh really, what made you think that I, the great Pyro, would like an X-geek?"

"Not so much that," Andrew protested, "just that since you told me you did it would only make sense that you'd like the one that has a connection to fire. You are an elemental are you not?"

"How did you know about that, I haven't even told Magneto about it?" Pyro exclaimed.

"Easy, you wield fire, it's as obvious as Iceman on the X-team," Andrew replied laughing. Andrew began to walk away except he turned and grinned at Pyro, "Just one thing Flame-boy," Pyro looked put out, "her name's Amara Aquilla."

"Mm, Amara, that's a nice name," and once again Pyro found himself in a very nice fantasy about a certain islander.

---Unknown Area---

"Kitty!" the brown haired girl's eyes cracked open slowly, she groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I?" she murmured.

"We were hopping you could tell us, guess not huh?" wait, she recognised that voice, Kitty jumped up, she was in some kind of cell, there was a barred opening at the door, she walked over to it and looked out.

It was a circular room, very big, with many cells, they all had names above them, some didn't, but she soon found out why, those hat weren't named already held captives.

"Rahne," Kitty gasped, "Jubilation, what are you girls doing here, I thought you went home?"

"We did," Rahne started, "but Mystique came, she's pretending to be this girl with a well freaky mutation and she kidnapped us, we can't use our powers, can you?"

Kitty concentrated and prepared to phase through the door, she yelped as her head smashed into cold concrete, "Nope, guess not," sighed Jubilation.

"Hey Rahne," the ginger haired girl looked over, "do you know where that girl is?" Rahne nodded, "where?" the lycanthropic mutant pointed to a metal ring in the centre of the floor.

"She's kept in a capsule hat sinks into the floor, it's creepy you know, when Mystique comes in she brings it up and the girl keeps changing into a skeleton, it's freaky," Jubilee complained as she sank down the wall on the inside of her cell.

"I hope the Professor finds us," Kitty whimpered, "I don't much like it here."

**-----**

**Review responses :-**

**Eva - I'm glad you like the story, there will be some Litty involved but Pyro's taken, sorry. I love Romy too and BTW, is it just me or are the majority of the fics in this section about Remy and someone?**

**FreakyxGoth - Glad you like, as I've said there will be Litty, Amelia x Quicksilver and I like your idea about Andrew x Tabitha, might try it.**

**PomegranateQueen - I know it's a creepy mutation but I didn't want her to have some super power like most OC's do, she does have one special thing but that come sin at the end so it's not hugely important. Pyro is taken, Andrew x Wanda I am considering and it's gonna have to be Litty, sorry!**

**TruleyRogue - (Nice name) Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry I can't take you up on either of your suggestions, sorry.**

**FlamzeBlaze1 - Thank you for coming back to review again. Your wishes are coming true! ^_^**

**Lady Farevay - Sorry about the mental images, just so you know the basis of this story is that Rogue's power is more than what it seems to be and she will end up saving the day. :-) Andrew teleports, Amelia rots and sorta does one other thing but cannot tell you about it, that's all there is too them, I swear! Thank you for your compliments, review again!**

**GiniaTM - I'm sorry, I did specify that this was a Romy fic but if you really want I will write a Rietro one-short just for you at a later date. Sorry if I disappoint you.**

**-----**

**Joke :-**

**Why did the skeleton cross the road?**

**_To get to the body shop!_**

**-----**

**Review people, have a nice day and smile! :-)**


	4. III Diamonds, IV of Diamonds

**And I give you...my longest chapter yet!**

**Pairings :**

**Romy, Litty, Amyro, Jott, AmeliaxQuicksilver, AndrewxTabitha**

**---**

"I heard you kidnapped Kitty," Andrew said as Amelia walked into the building, "They seem to know it was you."

"It'll blow over when they realise they'll never find her, plus," she grabbed his neck, her hand going skeleton, "how would they know it was me?"

"Don't look at me," he growled, "I haven't said anything."

She released him and she began to slink away, "Maybe you've been letting some," he paused and smirked, "revealing memories slip," he strode past her, "really Mystique, I thought you could do better than that." She lunged at him but he was already gone and her hands closed on thin air.

"I'm going to have to take two, but should I choose?" Mystique smirked as evil thoughts ran through her mind.

---The Institute---

The newer of the students, mainly Amara, Sam, Bobby and Jamie were the ones that were worried the most, besides the Professor, about Kitty's disappearance. However, Rogue couldn't help but feel it was her fault, she kept thinking about those images of those cages that she'd seen in what couldn't be Amelia's memories. Rogue walked out of the kitchen where she was currently situated and was about to ascend the stairs when the front doors flew open.

In the wake stood a heaving Lance, anger, fear and desperation dancing in his eyes, his brown hair was matted and his cloths were rumpled, "Where's Kitty?" he gasped out.

"She's not here Alvers," Rogue replied.

"What have you done with here?" he demanded pushing forward and latching onto her arm, thankfully it was clothed.

"Get off Alvers," she yelped shaking her arm trying to rid herself of his leach like presence.

Suddenly both found each other hurled sideways, Rogue grabbed onto the banister and yelled as Lance's grip was torn form her arm leaving a tattered sleeve. Rogue, shaking like a leaf, arose to her feet her knuckles turning white due to their fierce grip on the marble banister. She looked down to where there was now a smouldering dent in the wall that was significantly noticeable.

Rogue moved to stand next to it, wafting the disturbed dust and debris out of her face with her hand. Two boys, one on top of the other, both unconscious form the force of the impact; Rogue shook her head and the stupidity of their actins. It had been Sam that came to her rescue, being the impulsive Cannonball he is he had obviously dived for Lance and smashed them both into the wall.

"Hey, you okay?" Rogue asked, shaking Sam by the shoulders, he groaned and his eyes cracked open, he grinned cockily at her.

"You cool now?" he asked, apparently not hearing, or simply ignoring, her earlier placed question.

"Yeh, thanks," she replied helping to stand, he grinned.

"No problem," he grinned again and then they both noticed the debris begin to pile up and the dent to pull slowly back into its original shape. Both teens gulped nervously, Sam uttering a small, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right," announced the red haired Jean Grey as she, with Scott in tow regarding to scene with an amused smirk adorning his features.

"So who got Alvers?" he asked, Sam blushed and raised a reluctant hand, "Good one," Scott replied causing Jean to turn and give him a reproachful look.

"You shouldn't encourage them so Scott," she chided, meanwhile Sam and Rogue stood transfixed as they watched the obvious couple bicker like they were married, like that wasn't on their 'to do' list.

Suddenly something happened, well two things; that caused them all to turn, first, Lance sat up and gingerly rubbed the back of his head where a small lump was rapidly making itself apparent. Then a scream reverberated through the hallways of the mansion until it found its way into the ears of the five mutants gathered in the spacious entrance hall.

"Not again," Rogue choked as she made an instant move for the stairs, Jean, Scott and Sam in hot pursuit.

Lance, soon finding himself completely alone it what, at first glance, would appear a deserted hall, was under the impulse to laugh. He wasn't sure why, but after a second thought he didn't much like the idea so he apt for simply following the fleeing X-men.

Jamie stood there, his mouth open, his eyes wide looking no less than terrified, he was the youngest one there and whatever happened couldn't be nice for him to be looking like that. Rogue peered around the doorframe and her breath hitched in her throat, she coughed nervously in an attempt to rid herself of the lump that bunged up her throat.

"Oh no, not again," Jean breathed, Scott's arms wrapped protectively and re-assuredly around her small waist, Sam took a few tentative steps forward, as he did this Jamie turned and flung his arms around the blonde, tears soaking his shirt. Sam was at a loss as to what to do so deciding to follow his instincts began to hug Jamie back and steer the small boy's gaze from the room that had once housed two of his friends; Amara and Bobby.

Lance came to a shocked stop a few metres form the remains of the door, the beds were overturned, there was splashes of slowly melting ice on the walls and charred marks on the bed spreads and carpet. Half the room had been blown out, part of the floor had fallen through and you could see through the ceiling of the room directly below. Needless to say it was draftee.

"Scott, Jean, what's happened?" asked the Professor as he made his way towards them.

"It's Bobby and Amara," Jean wailed in a distressed panic that Scott was finding hard to subdue.

"Bloody hell," Sam breathed out, whistling through his teeth.

Lance ran a hand through his hair tentatively, "Guess this explains where Kitty's disappeared to," he was rattled, you could tell, he came form an orphanage and then to a boarding-house where you had to get Toad on the roof in order to get signal for the TV. For him, life was laid back, casual and relatively uneventful but now, well, it was definitely a change of pace.

"Hey anyone home?" someone yelled from the entrance hall, Scott was gone in a flash, Jean flew after him, Rogue looked at Sam and Lance, both shrugged and they followed, there was the sound of running footsteps from all directions as the entire mansion made for whoever had come into their midst. The professor followed behind as fast as he could, that was accounting for his crippled predicament.

"What are you doing here?" Scott growled, his hostility towards Andrew clear as day, raising a hand to his visor as he descended the flight of stairs.

"Last time I checked there wasn't anything saying I couldn't come," Andrew sneered at Scott who proceeded to fire at him but the other boy just vanished to come up behind Scott and wrap an arm around his throat. Andrew's other arm coming up so his hand could pluck the visor from around his eyes. Scott instantly closed his eyes and Andrew chuckled, "Not so tough now are we?" he grinned and turned to face the rest of the X-men. "You really need to work on your welcome parties Xavier," Andrew commented, his grip tightened on the visor as he felt it being slowly lifted from his grip, "Watch it red," he growled at Jean.

"Why are you here anyways?" hollered Jamie form where he stood on the banister next to Evan, he glared as best he could at Andrew.

"Actually, I was looking for Amara," he glanced around the gathered mutants, "is it just me or is there a lacking in the ranks?" he raised an eyebrow and no body answered him. He sighed, "Oh well," he shrugged, "guess that's no," he made to turn but instead found himself blasted off his feet.

He landed on his back and tumbled down the stairs to land in a heap, he groaned and shook himself while getting off the floor and back on his feet, he was surrounded by laughter, "That, was embarrassing," he groaned.

"Bada-bing, bada-boom!" he teleported just before the small bombs exploded, "Hey, where'd he go?" Tabitha asked looking round. Logan sniffed, the kid was near, he could smell it, however, he didn't say anything, ended up regretting it thought when a portal opened behind Tabitha and she was pulled through.

"Bam-bam!" Lance exclaimed.

"Not another one," Kurt groaned.

---Andrew---

"What was that about?" he demanded glaring at the blonde that stood warily before him.

"Hey I was just having some fun, chill," she instructed pushing him away and moving away.

"Where you gunna go?" he smirked as she looked around, they were by the sea, stranded at the base of a very tall cliff, the ocean lapped at her boots. The sky was grey and at that precise moment began to rain, "Lost?"

She turned on him and growled, the rain pouring down in torrents, "Take me back now," she screamed, she brushed wet hair out of her eyes and rubbed her arms as a cold wind blew past her. The water dripped off him as he leaned against the cliff, his arms crossed, he merely sighed casually.

"Hey, I'm only having fun," he smirked nonchalantly.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" she demanded stalking up to him, he raised an eyebrow at her erratic behaviour.

"I'm Andrew Harrison and you are?"

"Tabitha Smith," she shivered, he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Had enough?" she sniffed miserably and nodded, next thing she knew they were in what appeared to be a bathroom.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"A bathroom," she rolled her eyes.

"Where is said bathroom?"

"Um…Magneto's place," he offered gingerly, her face paled her eyes widened and she made to run, "I wouldn't go out there if I were you," he smirked at her panic, "who know what the guys might wanna do to ya."

She stilled, her hand on the doorknob, "Come on, you don't think I brought you here for target practice do yah?" she turned he was holding a towel out to here, "I'm not going to send you back there and have them blame for anything you might have caught out there."

She took a look at his apologetic face and took the towel, "Thanks," he smiled.

---The Institute---

"Professor, can you track them?" Scott asked turned to the bald gentlemen, however, Xavier, with his fingers laced and eyes closed shook his head, "Jean?" his girlfriend merely gave him the 'What-do-you-think?' look.

"Don't worry Scott, Andrew won't hurt her," Rogue commented turned to leave, "she'll be back, don't worry."

"How can you trust that creep?" Evan asked following her, as did Sam.

"Yeh, he's like, a total jerk, I bet it's his fault that Kitty, Amara and Bobby are gone," Sam moaned, Rogue turned and glared at him.

"Blowing holes in the sides of buildings isn't Andrew's style, you saw how easily he snatched Tabitha, he doesn't need to cause a fuss like that," Rogue explained, "As for how can I trust him, I've known him longer than you have pin spike ball," she growled jabbing a finger in his chest.

"Gee sorry," Evan replied holding his hands up and backing away.

"Yeh right," Rogue muttered and left.

"Some one got up on the wrong side of the bed," Sam commented before heading for his room, hanging his head and sighing in defeat Evan did the same.

---Andrew---

"You dry now?" he asked watching as she raked her fingers through her vividly blonde hair.

"Yeh," she grinned, but all too soon her face contorted as she sneezed loudly, there was a groan form the door, "Oh no", she gasped as she sneezed again; she grabbed his arm, "teleport."

"No time," he growled and shoved her in the shower stall, "stay," he hissed as the knob turned and the door swung open.

"Who you talking to?" asked a dazed looking Remy Lebeau, his eyes half shut from drowsiness.

"No one," Andrew replied from where he leaned against the sink.

"You Andy-rue are going nuts, Remy knows what he heard and he was hearing a girl," Andrew raised an eyebrow as Remy grinned and left, he didn't notice the door lying slightly ajar.

"Well, Andy-rue?" Tabitha said while gasping for breath, she tripped and Andrew just managed to catch her and she stumbled out of the shower.

The door flew open and a triumphant looking Remy stood there, "Ha, Remy knew he was right, well Andy-rue," he saluted the other mutant, "enjoy," he winked at Tabitha, "just save some for me."

Andrew blushed form his nose to his ears and gulped as Remy fled the vicinity leaving Tabitha in his arms, "You know," she dragged a finger down his chest, "that wasn't a bad suggested, even if Remy is a stupid Cajun."

"Um…" Andrew swallowed hard as he found himself backed against a wall and pinned there by the body of a girl no less, "I don't think…"

"No you don't," she grinned, "what's the matter big boy, scarred?" he shook his head, "well, what's wrong then, am I not good enough for you?"

"It's not that it's just," she was an inch away from him now, "well, um…"

"You're an idiot," Tabitha informed him.

"I realised," she was a centimetre away.

"I," he couldn't talk anymore, his mouth was occupied, he couldn't even form incoherent words, his tongue was involved in a fierce game of tonsil hockey.

**---**

**Review Responses -**

**TruleyRogue - Thank for reviewing again and your most gracious comments and why did you have to change you name?**

**roguewannabe29 - Thanks for the cookie and the smilies ( :-) ;-) :-P ;-P :-] ) Next chapter our dear Remy is going to have a yummy dream about Rogue, plus something happens to Rogue's power! Check back soon!**

**rogue nightingale - I'm glad you like the story, hope there was a nice amount of Andrew bashing in this chapter.**

**PomegranateQueen - Thanks...I think ._. BTW, what's a 'kudo'?**

**kristinia - Thank you for your input**

**Claire - Thank you for your input and I could have Amelia x Quicksilver and still have Andrew x Wanda (If they had kids there would only be Aunts and Uncles, none of this 'in-law' business) :-)**

**Lady Farevay - I'm happy to know your enjoying yourself, I have a very strange head, why? Because so far I have the beginning, scenes and the end all planned out. Like, there's going to be a club scene, where Rogue gets into a fight and she has an 'unknown saviour', there's going to be a lot of Graveyard dreams for Rogue, be prepared to have very graphic mental images protrayed! :-) TO know more, E-mail me, I'd appreciate some suggestions! BTW, have you read any Sidney Sheldon?**


	5. King of Hearts

**Had to up the rating, bad Gambit! Series Romy here people!**

"Let us out Mystique!" Jubilee ordered as, what at first glance appeared to be Amelia, walking into the room dragging the unconscious forms of Bobby Drake; Iceman and Amara Aquilla; Magma.

"Bobby, Amara!" Kitty exclaimed; she tried desperately to get out of her cell but Mystique, back in her true form, only laughed.

"What's the matter Shadow Cat, can't the little kitty get out?" she taunted, through Bobby into the cell entitled Iceman and Amara into Magma.

"What do you plan to do?" demanded Rahne, "suck our powers out like you are doing with Amelia?"

Mystique laughed, "Don't be silly, I'm going to painfully withdraw your powers form your bodies and imprison them, you'll just be regular people again, won't that be nice?" She drew a control from seemingly and pressed a sickeningly cliché big red button in the centre. There were a few sub sequential beeps, a whoosh and then the metal circle in the centre began to rise up.

"What the?" Bobby groaned, the noise having alerted his brain through his ears that something was going on and said something wasn't right. His ears hadn't told him that, what he saw did. He saw a nasty looking cell that surrounded him from all sides and a small panel through which he could see Kitty, Rahne and Jubilee had their openings and in the centre a laughing Mystique and metal and glass cylinder rising from the floor.

Kitty gulped, the two other girls had been right it was a disturbing side, a glass cylinder held in place by great clumps of metal with wires and pulsating lights. The capsule was filled with a bubbling, translucent red liquid, within was Amelia wearing an outfit much like Mystique's the exact colours indefinable due to the liquid,

Before their eyes the skin melted away and the hair fell out, the eyes rotten in their sockets, bye muscle, bye sinew, bye ligaments, to be left with nothing but a skeleton in measly scraps of clothing. Then it all began to crawl back, a pair of eyes with cords leading to a brain, blood veins, a pumping heart, lungs, one system after the other sliding back into place. A layer of muscle, a layer of skin; the hair grew at an accelerated rate and she was back to normal.

"Ew," Amara mumbled as she watched. Mystique smirked and stuck a needle into her arm, they watched as some of the red liquid was pumped into her arm and the same thing happened to Mystique as they had seen happen to Amelia.

---The Institute---

Rogue groaned and rolled over, her dreams of late had been turbulent and down right scary…

_Rogue looked around, she had woken up laying flat out on dew covered grass, she sat up and looked at the hard surface she'd felt above her head. She swallowed hard, a grey, moss covered and cracking tomb stone stood before her, a metre and a half high with a name engraved within in capital letters._

_Marie D'Ancanto_

_Mutant Rogue_

_She stood up, backing away, she bumped into something and spun around, another tomb stone; she walked around it and saw the writing…_

_Kitty Pryde_

_Mutant Shadow Cat_

_She looked around frantically, "Where am I?" There were more graves, more names._

_Rahne Sinclair_

_Mutant Wolvesbain_

_---_

_Jubilation Lee_

_Mutant Jubilee_

_---_

_Amara Aquilla_

_Mutant Magma_

_---_

_Bobby Drake_

_Mutant Iceman_

_---_

_Rogue looked around, she began to sweat, panic gripping at her; she heard a cough and spun around. Amelia was there, sitting on a tomb stone…_

_Amelia Harrison_

_Mutant Skela_

_Born – 18th of May, 1987_

_Died – 24th of December, 1994_

_"What is this? Where am I?" she demanded, Amelia just beckoned her forward with a, literally, bony hand. Rogue walked towards the paler girl who in her other hand clutch a staff about 6 metres tall, made entirely of yellowing bones. "What is it?" Rogue asked stopping in front of the other girl._

_Amelia pointed at herself and then indicated the tomb stone beneath and gave Rogue a thumbs up, Rogue paled a bit more, "Are you saying you're really dead?" Amelia nodded, "Why don't you say anything?" Amelia pointed to the Tomb stone; made a talking motion with her hand then gave her the thumbs down._

_"Can't talk because you're dead?" Amelia nodded in conformation._

_"Well, if you're dead, then who," Rogue trailed off, "Mystique!" Amelia nodded again, "What do I do?" Amelia shook her head as a mist began to pool around their feet. Amelia looked up startled and Rogue spun around when she heard a deep moan._

_She saw it, a man, bulky, slumped over, his hands dragging along the ground, his skin having gone a murky green colour. One eyes socket was black and empty, the other was also empty but that was because the eye had fallen out and now dangled limply on its last remaining cord. Chunks of his flesh had been ripped off to leave areas of just bone; the skin was shrivelled and shrunken, drained of all life important juices._

_Rogue covered her mouth to stop herself being sick, she turned back to Amelia who made a shooing motion and waved her staff a bit. _

Rogue screamed as she shot up in bed, safe and sound, locked within the walls of the institute, "What is it Rogue?" Kurt demanded as he teleported into her room just as Scott pushed open the door, "did someone try to hurt you?"

"No, it was just a nightmare," Rogue replied weaving a hand through her sweaty, matted hair, "don't worry about me."

"Okay, but if you need us, give us a shout okay?" Jean called from just behind Scott, Rogue nodded thankfully and they all left, even Kurt, except this time he used the door. Rogue got out of bed, a little too shocked to be going back to bed, what had that thing been and what had it meant to do?

She opened her window and took a deep breath of fresh air, "Boo," Rogue covered her mouth the muffled her scream as she jumped back from the window. Squatting on the sill was none other than New Orleans's favourite thief; Remy Lebeau; Gambit.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded as he climbed in.

"Just in the neighbourhood Cherie," he smirked at her and she looked at his nose instead of his brown eyes that slowly turned black and red.

"Oh ya, is that a fact?" she crossed her arms and leaned heavily no one foot, "and why my window? Or was that just an accident on your part Cajun?"

"Well it was open wasn't it?" he drawled smirking at her again, she stepped away from him, she didn't like this swamp rat at all, especially since at one point he had tried to blow her up with one of those cards of his. Magneto's orders or not, he shouldn't have done it.

**[Slight Lime-ish, heavy kissing and mentions of male awareness!]**

"What do ya want?" she snapped, circling him as he began to walk towards her, she shuddered when the cold wind drifting in from her open window hit her relatively bare back. She was wearing a spaghetti strap top and baggy pyjama bottoms. She heard Remy groan and she looked him up and down quickly, she gulped, there was a bulge in his pants, had she done that?

"You ma Cherie, would do nicely," he commented giving her the twice over while advancing on her, she backed up till her hands met her window sill, she shivered again.

"Quit the flirting swamp rat," Rogue commanded.

"Non," he replied smiling coyly and leaning forwards, her shoulder lades pressed against a freezing cold pane of glass, she arched her back to keep it away form the cold. At the same time she had pushed herself up against Remy, "Cherie," he gasped, she felt him hard against her thigh and her flesh crawled.

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly.

"You do some more stuff like that and Gambit's gunna loose his sanity," the more than sexy Cajun replied, putting his hands either side of her heads and leaning in close to her face.

"You want to get off?" Rogue asked, her eyes locked on his mouth, his tongue darted out and licked them encouragingly.

"See something you like Cherie?" he asked, she looked up into his black and red eyes, her vision swam and her mind cleared. Remy leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, Rogue, deprived for too long of physical human contact and completely caught off guard responded immediately.

She pressed against him harder, her chest against his, practically grinding against him, "Cherie," Remy groaned again his lips a centimetre away, he'd dreamed of stuff like this, he never thought it would actually happen. She didn't answer, just slipped her arms around his neck and brought him down to meet her lips once again in a searing kiss.

Remy grabbed the Mississippi girl around the waist and backed towards the bed, he pulled back to breath and she cuddled into the hollow of his throat as they fell back onto her bed, she looked startled, "Gambit I…" she trailed off as he put a finger to her lips, tracing the bruised surface lightly, he leaned up and kissed her.

It started out as a tingle, then a pull, then a mind numbing pain as his power, his energy, his life and his soul were sucked out of him, Rogue nearly screamed, scrambling off him, he twitched for a moment and then fell unconscious on her bed.

"Oh my God," Rogue ran a hand through her hair, quickly she hurried over to the window and looked down, even if she already knew it was a two story drop, no hope of him surviving being dropped out of that in the state he was in.

She closed the window and a thought, clearly one of Gambit's skimmed across her senses, it was of him…and her…in a bed…she was sweating panting, screaming his name underneath him as he…no, she didn't want to think of that! Especially since it might just have happened if her skin hadn't kicked in, come to think of it, what had stopped it?

Did it have something to do with that weird dream or was she actually getting control of her powers? Those had been some good kisses though; Gambit sure knew how to please a girl. Rogue groaned, damn the Cajun, these were probably his egotistical thoughts, come to think of it, couldn't she blow him up…like right now and do everyone a favour?

She reached out, intended to do just that and found she couldn't bring herself to do it, whether it was something she felt for him, or just the fact that she was on the side that believed violence wasn't the answer she didn't know.

Instead, she pulled of his boots off and his trench coat, put them on a chair beside her bed and pulled the guy, careful not to touch his skin, over to one side of her bed, draping the covers over him. She herself dropped down on top of the covers, her body heat would surface for one night, the blasted Cajun would be gone in under 24 hours.

---

Rouge moaned softly and snuggled back into something, hard and warm and very nice to the senses. "Have a good sleep Cherie?" her eyes snapped open, her back was pressed against a man's chest and her backside was pressed against something she'd rather not think about…mainly his obvious liking of her, or their position, or both.

"Please tell me I'm still asleep and that was all a dream," she begged although she knew the answer.

"Hey Rouge you ready yet?" it was Scott, "we got to get to school!"

"I don't think I'll be in today Scott," she moved to the door and stuck her head out, she was pale, although that was only due to the shock of her wake-up call, "I'm not feeling well."

He looked her up and down and nodded, "I see what you mean, you sure you gunna be okay on your own?" Oh yeh, that's right, all the students had school, Logan has gone Sabertooth hunting, meanwhile the Professor and Ororo were at a conference in Washington.

"Yeh Scott, I'll be fine," he gave her another nod and walked off, bang slung casually over his shoulder.

"I can see why you would want me all to yourself Cherie," Gambit chuckled darkly into her ear, biting the lobe softly.

"Get off me you stinking swamp rat," Rogue nearly yelled, pushing the other mutant's arms off her and stepped away from his hard, tempting body, _Gambit's thoughts_ she reminded herself _not mine!_

"As you command Cherie," he backed away, his hands in the air submissively.

"Get out," she breathed out pointing to the window; he gave her a pleading look.

"That's not what you were saying last night," in a flash Remy had Rogue pinned against the door, one knee between her thighs, his hands either side of her breasts, leaning on the door. Her hands wear pushing at his shoulders as he pressed himself closer, "If Gambit remembers correctly then the pretty Cherie was about ready to scream Gambit's name," he smirked, their eyes locked.

"Na, that's just your fantasy," she smiled and a fiery tingling surrounded him, he looked panicked, "now step away," she ordered.

"If Gambit does that then he goes boom," Remy explained, then smirked and the same thing surrounded Rogue, "now what you gunna do Cherie?"

She gulped, "Scream?"

"I don't think so," he dipped his head and crushed his mouth to hers, the back of her head his the door and her gasp gave him the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue, he groaned and pressed his knee up between her thighs.

"Stop," Rogue tried to say.

"You don't really want me to," Remy said leaning back a little; both their flames reseeded leaving them back at square one.

---

**Well how was that for a taster?**

**---**

**What do you want to see more of?**

**a/ Captured mutant scenes**

**b/ Nasty, graphic, rotting graveyard dreams**

**c/ More Romy!!!**

**d/ More of something else (please include ideas!)**

**---**

**Next Chapter: Well, that's for you to decide /\**

**---**

**Review Responses:**

**TruleyRogue - Nice to hear form you again, pity about the name thing. Anyway, hope you is liking!**

**im-rogue-storm - Thank you for reviewing every chapter but the last one would have surprised, still, thank-you for your comments.**

**---**

**Please Review!!!**


	6. II of Hearts, V of Diamonds

**Hi again people!**

**---**

"Stop," Rogue cried and shoved Remy off as she began to feel a tingle that meant she could very well put the hansom Cajun in a coma. "Why did you really come here swamp rat?" she demanded suddenly catching Remy off guard.

"No real reason Cherie," he explained sitting himself down in the chair he had just pulled his boots and trench-coat off. She gave him a pissed off look, "Okay, okay, Gambit come on Magneto's orders, but only to watch the mansion Cherie."

"What are you saying?" she asked looking slightly worried as she went over to her dresser and pulled out some cloths to wear.

"Gambit is saying," he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "that he wants to be with you Cherie," he explained, Rogue stiffened.

"Oh yeh? Well tough shit swamp rat," taking her stuff she stepped out of the thief's embrace and headed for the showers.

"Missing something Cherie?" she whipped around to see her black panties dangling from his fingers, he was smirking.

"Give me those," she snatched them back, "now get out of here," she marched into the shower room and Remy could only sigh as he heard the water turn on and images of Rogue flashed through his mind.

He slapped his hand, "Bad Remy, bad!"

---Andrew---

_Looks like Remy pulled another all nighter_, Andrew sighed, he still hadn't gotten out of bed, he couldn't be bothered to; there were too many things in his head. He pulled on a leather strap around his neck, pulling it upwards to reveal a small charm on the end. It was, to be more precise, a dream catcher; brown and white with three feathers dangling from the bottom, pretty Indian looking really.

He yawned and thought about Tabitha Smith, oh he'd done a great job with that one, boy, was he an idiot or what?

_Tabitha drew back, "You're good at that big boy," she giggled._

_Andrew looked fidgety, "I think you should go home," he said._

_"What?" she looked hurt then angry, "who do you think you are, my father?"_

_"No I…" he stammered._

_"You take me home right now mister," she poked him in the chest and stamped on his foot._

_He winced, "Tabitha…"_

_"Don't you _Tabitha_ me Andrew, how dare you say something like that" the blonde raged and Andrew didn't know what to do, pinned against a bathroom door on the wrong end of a temper tantrum was not his idea of a good situation._

_"Like what?" he was don't right confused now._

_"Saying you should go home, what's the matter, don't you like me enough, am I not good enough for you?" she demanded glaring at him._

_He sighed dejectedly, "Well, if it's what you want," he opened a portal a little way away from the Xavier Institute._

_"Andrew?"_

_"Just go," he stormed out, who gave a damn about her anyway; she was only a girl after all._

_She turned and hopped through the portal, he hadn't seen her, let alone heard from her, since._

Andrew rolled over onto his stomach, tucking the dream catcher back into his beige shirt he opened a portal, _Ew_, wrong place, he'd opened a portal just short of the inside of a very full, very fly infested, dumpster. Rolling his eyes he tried again, he was successful this time, coming out in a gap between the gym and a school building, he starred out.

There were lots of students, a blonde boy in a red and white jacket flirting with three other girls, all wearing short skirts and revealing tops, "Yuck."

"I can say the same for you?" he jumped, startled, and spun around, he put a hand to his heart, breathing heavily, "Oh, it's just you."

"Just me huh?" Tabitha nearly screamed causing Andrew to look around wildly.

"Ssh," he made frantic motions with his hands, "I'm not supposed to be here!"

"Then why did you come?" she snarled, leaning against the wall.

"Why do you think?" she shrugged nonchalantly, should he have come? Did she even care? "To see you if you must know, I feel bad about how I blew you off before," she walked across to him form where he was leaning against the wall opposite her.

"You really mean that don't you," he nodded, she leaned up and kissed him, he blushed slightly, "you big softy."

"What, you think I can't handle a girl like you?" she smirked at his indignant look.

"No, but I can handle you fluffy boys," she laughed at her own joke; Andrew raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Fluffy boy am I?" she nodded, "think I can't handle it?" he pinned her against the wall, his hands on her shoulders.

"Andrew…" she trailed off as he kissed her hard, demanding, demanding a second thought, just when she thought she had this boy all figured out he had to go and get all sneaky on her. He drew back slightly, "That was good," she said breathlessly, "but can you handle this?" she brought her knee up and caressed his groin.

"Most definitely," he grinned as one of his hands dropped to her thigh, crawling inwards and up under her uncharacteristic skirt.

"Oh," was all the blonde could get out.

"You gunna take those words of yours back?" he growled as one hand pinned her wrists above her head and one of his knees came up between her legs and lifted her clean off the ground.

"Never," she gasped out hoarsely as his lips travelled down her neck, she yelped as he bit her neck softly.

"You sure?" he moved his knee and ran his free hand up and down her side, trailing further down her body.

"Yes-aaah!" she bit her lip to hold in her scream as Andrew bit one of her nipples through the fabric of her shirt and bra.

"Now?"

"No," he nipped the other one,

"Now?"

"Never," he growled and she found herself flung backwards landing on a bed, his hand still pinning her wrist her legs trapped beneath him she was practically helpless.

However, his other hand was gripping her top, ready to rip it off, "Now?" she looked up at him, his usually brown eyes were slightly redder in colour, she gulped and nodded. He sighed and rolled off her, "Well, that was fun wasn't it?" he grinned playfully at her, were these people the same person? Talk about schizophrenia.

"Um…yeh, fun," she replied.

---Institute---

Rogue came out of the bathroom clad in a fluffy white towel and a creamy coloured one wrapped around her head, towel drying her hair. "What are you still doing here swamp rat?" Rogue demanded glaring at the ever present thief.

Remy looked up ready to reply but he swallowed his tongue at the sight that befell his eyes, "Um…"

Rogue blushed, "Quit starring swamp rat," she hit him on the head, well, tried to; instead she ended up grabbing his stick. He smirked as he then began to twirl it, forcing Rogue to let go. "Just get out yeh? I don't wanna see you here when I get back," she then marched back into the bathroom and didn't forget to slam the door.

"What a woman," Remy sighed dreamily as he threw on his trench coat and jumped into his boots, he pulled out his deck of cards and picked the first one off the top. "Ah, my lucky lady," he sighed happily as he laid the Queen of Hearts on Rogue's bed, then he turned tot eh window, climbed out and shut it behind him before disappearing back to Magneto's hideout.

When she heard the window close Rogue peaked out of the bathroom door and almost instantly spotted the card on her bed. Now fully dressed, she walked over to it and picked it up, she smiled, "Silly swamp rat." 

---Mystique---

"Let's see," she examined her list of the mutants whom she wanted, she ticked the boxes beside the names _ Magma_ and _Iceman_.

"Now whose next?" she pondered aloud, flicked some of her dark red hair back over her shoulder and out of her eyes she examined her list thoughtfully.

"Oh yes," she circled the name _Spyke_, "Evan Daniels will make a nice addition to my growing collection.

---Bayville High---

"Hey Evan, you wanna ride home?" Scott called from where he sat with Jean and Kurt in his car.

"Nah, I'll catch you later Scott," Evan replied as he fixed on his helmet and kicked off on his skateboard.

"Your loss mate," Scott replied, "See ya," he called as he zoomed off.

"Show off," Evan replied as he slid down a flight of steps with ease, but then his skateboard slipped out form under him, he didn't have time to call out as he was dragged off.

A few minutes later Pietro was zipping by, as he did when he stopped abruptly, "Hey isn't that Evan's board?" he walked over to the hand painted board on wheels. "It is as well," he looked on the underside to confirm his suspicions _Evan Daniels_. "Hm…odd," grabbing it Pietro was off again.

---The Institute---

"When do you think Evan will be back?" Jean asked as they all climbed out of Scott's car.

"I don't know," Scott replied.

"Hey, isn't that…" Kurt started as they felt a strong wind pass them and leaves flew in every direction.

"Quicksilver," Scott said, Jean threw her hands out and concentrated, the speed demon was soon helpless before them and what was he holding? Evan's skateboard?

"What have you done with Evan?" Kurt demanded.

"Nothing I swear," Pietro said hurriedly, waving his arms about and subsequently dropping the board from his grasp.

"Why should we believe that?" Scott demanded, glaring at the Maximoff through his red sunglasses.

"I was on my way home, you guys know I go by Evan's skate route, but well, I found this, I had nothing to do with it, I swear, I don't know where he is," Pietro babbled.

"He's telling the truth," Jean said releasing him.

"Thanks red," he grinned, saluted Jean and took off.

"You don't think?" Kurt spun around a horrified look on his holographic face.

"I don't doubt it," Jean said dejectedly as the three trudged inside.

"This is all my fault, why did I let him go alone?" Scot pounded himself; Jean rubbed his arm sympathetically while Kurt just vanished to his room.

**---**

**Review Responses :**

**evosmylife - Where ya been? I haven't heard form you since chapter 1. Anyway, well there was some more Romy for you, there will be more, in fact, there's the best bit for a finale, try and guess what it is! :-) I'm glad to hear you like my OC's, I don't like Mary'sues either, the ones with super powers, more powerful than Xavier crap. Puh-lease, like that would ever happen. Evading Cerebro I can deal with, all powerful mutants popping up out of no where? No. Anyway, Amelia's been dead for ten years...sorry, plot line!**

**plague - Don't worry, there will be!**

**---**

**The whole story had been planned out and the next chapter is already underway. However, I will not post it without at least five reviews.***

**---**

**There are two sequels to this story, which are already planned because I've practically written the ending to this one. So yeh, enjoy the suspension! ;-)**

**---**

**If someone says you should write for fun and not reviews well, I do write for fun, but I post for reviews!**


	7. VI of Diamonds, III of Hearts

**Eh voila, it is the next chapter!**

**---**

Rogue rolled over, her fingers curled around a fistful of dewy grass, she sighed contentedly and then it hit her, dewy grass? She bolted upright and looked around, a light, lilac greyish mist was pooling around her, she could barely see above it. Once again she had been laying in front of her own tomb stone, which despite the fact that she had already experienced it she still found it rather disturbing. Especially since she wasn't even dead yet, I mean, come on, she wasn't even eighteen.

She began to walk around, having a bit of trouble seeing through the thick cloud of dense mist. She saw a clearing where the lilac substance was thinnest and headed for it. She found another grave, a new one.

_Evan Daniels_

_Mutant Spyke_

Oh no! Not Evan too, for every grave she saw there was a mutant missing and it wasn't just coincidence that said mutants were on the grave stones either. Rogue groaned and rubbed her head, all this thinking was going to drive her crazy one of these days.

_Groan_

Rogue spun around, it was the monster from last night, dead skin hanging off it, flapping in the none existent breeze, "Okay, that," she pointed at _it_, "that right, that is creepy."

It advanced reaching out one shrivelled, bone revealing hand and groaned again, Rogue was frozen to the spot, her legs weren't working. "Now you stay away from me you hear?" she shouted but the creature either didn't hear her or was merely ignoring her, she gulped.

She was about ready to scream, it had almost touched her and then she stepped back, turned and ran. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the thing hunched over on all fours bounding after her, lumps of dead matter falling off it in sickening clumps to land with a wet _splat_ on the ground.

Rogue screamed as she looked up to find herself looking at another creature, "_Girl must die_," it moaned, Rogue paled and ran to her right, more of them were crowding her from the left, then she saw Amelia.

The other girl was standing in a clearing, there was no mist near her, Rogue jumped behind her, "Are they coming?"

Amelia just looked at her; then looked up, the creatures had surrounded them from all sides, one made to step towards them and as soon as its foot left the mist it shrivelled and turned to dust, leaving only a decaying stump, "Eww," Rogue moaned looking away.

Another creature jumped at them but dissolved to ashes before it could get near them. Amelia waved her staff of bones and the mist flew back, there safe space enlarging, "Like, thanks Amelia," Rogue said taking in a sigh of relief. Amelia smirked, it looked creepy, she held out her hand.

"What?" Rogue was confused but Amelia just pointed at Rogue's hand, "Oh I see," she lifted her hand and let Amelia clasp it in her own.

_Rogue, can you hear me?_

"Amelia?" the other mutant nodded; telepathy? "Are you some kind of telepathic?"

_Soul speaking, I can't talk through a dead body._

"I get it, sorta, what am I doing here?"

_Goodbye Rogue_ was Amelia's reply as more creatures, bigger this time began to crowd them, the mist rolling back into place, Rogue began to sweat, her eyes snapped open and she watched the shadows playing across the ceiling in the room she used to share with Kitty.

---Near Danger Room---

"Aw come on Cannonball," Jamie Madrox whined, sometimes it really sucked being the youngest in the X-men, well, in any group for that matter.

"Look, Jamie, we've told you this a thousand times already, you cannot train with us," Cannonball, also known as Sam Guthrie, growled through gritted teeth. If this annoying little pest didn't quit his whining or even shut up soon he would have to cannonball him into next week.

"Chill out Sammy," Roberto drawled from where he stood in the opening to the danger room, the door having been opened by him about a minute ago, "let's get to work."

"Does that mean I can join in?" Jamie pleaded hopefully.

"No," Roberto and Sam said at the same time, the two older mutants high fived each other and left poor Jamie standing dejectedly in their wake.

"That is so unfair, they think just because they're older than me they can push me around," Jamie mumbled sulkily, he kicked the wall. "Ow," he yelped and at the same time managed to turn into triplets.

"Why me? Why did I have to be the youngest?" he mumbled some more as he jumped into the lift and headed up to his bedroom.

He ransacked his draws, pulling them out so viciously he managed to wrench one of the handles off. Groaning in frustration the small but aggravated boy put the knob back on and, unable to find anything with which to amuse himself, left the mansion with intentions to visit the local park.

Nice plans they were too, he planned to go take a look at the skater area that Evan was always babbling on about, Jamie liked watching Evan board, he was good. But Evan had said about he admired some people from there so Jamie was hoping to catch some action. Then he would take a short cut by the lake to the other side of the park and come out near his favourite ice-cream store.

Yes, that sounded about right.

Well they were good plans, nice one, he intended to follow them through to the end, but there was one minor problem.

He never got to the ice-cream store, or the skater park, he didn't even reach the park, because before he could get there he was clobbered around the head and knocked out cold.

"Did I have to do that?" Andrew asked looking down at the small, crumpled kid on the pavement before him, lucky no one else was around; he could be locked up for GBH and child assault and attack without motive.

"Yes, now come on, every second we waist could be a disaster," Mystique snapped sharply glaring at the other mutant.

"Alright, alright," Andrew complied picking up the lifeless, but breathing, Jamie Madrox. "Disaster for you at any rate," he grumbled as Mystique stepped through their still open portal, he only hoped she hadn't heard him.

---Brotherhood Boarding House---

"Hey did you guys here?" Lance asked walking in the door.

"Here what yo?" Todd asked as he hoped off the kitchen table in pursuit of a fly, Lance screwed up his face in disgust.

"Stop that you disgusting toad," Lance ordered, "And anyway, the X-men are disappearing," he snapped his fingers in front of Todd's face, "just like that."

"Really yo?" Todd asked and Lance nodded.

"How long did it take you to figure that one out knuckle head?" asked Pietro as he appeared out of nowhere, however, there were some floating papers and garbage on the stairs so they figured that's where he'd come form.

"Since Kitty disappeared, I been hearing them yap about it in the halls at school," Lance explained looking proud of himself.

Pietro looked put out; he thought he'd been the first to know, what with Evan's disappearance and all.

"Hey, I thought we weren't allowed back at school no more, yo," Todd looked confused, nothing unusual there.

"We're not," was the only reply Lance gave as he swept out of the room and up the stairs.

"What's his problem yo?" Todd asked hopping onto the kitchen counter where he snatched a fly that was buzzing around Pietro's head.

The speed demon flinched, "Do that somewhere else," he groaned as he grabbed a carton of milk out of the fridge. Practically empty though it was he wouldn't drink what was left anyway seeing as seventy-five percent of it consisted of green gunk.

"Is there nothing decent around this place?" Pietro grumbled tossing the carton at the maggot infested garbage that never seemed to get emptied, "Toad empty the garbage," he barked.

"Like, what's eating him?" Tabitha asked as she waltzed in past a departing Pietro, Todd just shook his shoulders and heaved the junk out of the kitchen and out of the front door.

"Hey Pietro," Tabitha yelled up the stairs, in no time at all the speedster was standing by her side smirking as always. "Are these disappearances part of daddy-kins plot?" she asked, Pietro shook his head.

"Not as far as I've been told," and then he was gone, Tabitha sighed, sticking her hands in her pockets, she kicked open the door.

"Like where you going yo?" Todd asked as she passed by him.

"Out," with that, she threw one of bomb balls over her shoulder, Todd hurriedly leaped out of the way just as the mini explosive went off.

She passed by an ice-cream stand while she was walking through the closing town, she bought a mint chocolate chip and continued walking.

"Hey there, any for me?" she almost jumped but instead turned calmly, one hand still in the front pocket of her torn jeans.

"Help yourself," she replied walking up to him, he grinned and slipped his hands into the back pockets of her jeans pulling her over. "Ah," she yelped as he tugged her forwards, her lack of balance caused a small amount of ice-cream to land on his nose.

"Um…" he went cross eyed, looking at it, she giggled.

"Let me get that," she licked it off and he grinned at her, liking the ice-cream.

"Yum," he said.

"Definitely," she replied taking another lick herself, before offering it up to Andrew once more.

"Hey Andrew," she caught his attention.

"Yeh," he replied taking another long lick at the ice-cream which was rapidly becoming nothing more than a chocolate-rimmed cone.

"You know anything about the X-men disappearing?" she felt him stiffen and she saw the worried look in his eyes.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked.

"Well Lance and the guys were going on about it and I wondered if you might know something, you know, if bucket head is behind it or not?" Tabitha elaborated finishing off the rest of her ice-cream.

"No, it's not Magneto, I don't actually know what's it's about," he replied and Tabitha sighed, taking a bite out of the ice-cream cone.

"Okay then, want some?" she asked waving the tail end of the crunchy container up to him. He bit it, accidentally bighting the top of her finger too, "Hey, you did that on purpose," she snapped.

"Guilty," he blushed.

"You'll pay for that one mister," she chuckled playfully, tucking one of her bombs done his shirt.

"Aaah!" he yelped, jumping backwards and trying to get it out, then it blew up, it wasn't strong enough to do damage but it singed his stomach.

"Aw come here you big baby," she beckoned him over. He grinned and disappeared through a portal, "Andrew?" she called out.

"Gotcha," he called as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"I know you have," she turned around and kissed him.

---The Institute---

"Hey Rogue?" Andrew called out stepping out of one of his portals into Rogue's room.

"Andrew is that you?" Rogue asked sticking her head out of her en suite bathroom door.

"Yeh it's me," he replied and grinned slightly, Rogue came out in a bathrobe and a towel around her head like turban.

"What's up?" she asked looking at him fidgeting from one foot to the other.

"Oh nothing," he brought a book out from behind his back, "Just thought this might make for interesting reading.

She took it form him, "Thanks," she looked at the title '_Spirits of today and tomorrow_' "Andrew I don't…" she looked up but he had gone, "Oh well, might as well humour him."

Changing into a pair of loose pyjamas she climbed into bed and settled down for a good read.

**---**

**Review responses :**

**Star-of-Chaos - I thought it was funny, my friend gave me a picture of a chibi Gambit doing just that, it's just so cute.**

**Godess of revolution - Yes there will be more Romy, lots more next chapter. As for Amelia...she's downright evil, but Mystique's the main enemy in this story.**

**anda - Don't worry, there will be and I'm glad you like it.**

**roguewannabe29 - 'clad in a fluffy white towel and a creamy coloured one wrapped around her head' I did mention two towels. But don't worry, there will be a nice dose of Romy next chapter.**

**plague - lol One will surface, hope you re enjoying the story.**

**---**

**Next chapter features a night club...oh the possibilities! Definitely lots of Romy.**


	8. IV of Hearts, V of Hearts

**Sorry it took so long and I'm very sorry it's not very good but I've got school and stuff...I am trying...really!**

Rogue groaned, rolled over and fell out of her bed with a thump, thus waking her up sufficiently and just in time to hear the mental voice of the Professor call; _all students are to meet in the library immediately_.

Rogue rubbed her eyes tiredly grabbing her hand gloves and heading downstairs towards the library, she saw Sam going in with Roberto, Roberto looked perky, mainly because it was a bright sunny day outside. "Hey Rogue," Sam called slinging an arm around the girl's bare shoulders, good thing he was wearing long sleeves.

"Hi," she said feeling uncomfortable with the contact.

"Forge tit mate, you don't stand a chance with her," Roberto commented laughing as he walked into the library, Sam blushed and Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled shaking her fist at the Brazilian boy.

"Nothing," he said backing away slowly.

"It better not," Rogue replied and marched off to sand beside Logan.

"Students," Charles addressed them, "due to your recent exceeding behaviour I have arranged a treat for tonight," the Professor explained, there were some apprehensive looks; Xavier's idea of a good time was updating Cerebro.

"What is it professor?" prompted Jean from where she stood with Scott's arm looped around her waist.

"You each have tickets to a club that is opening tonight," Xavier smiled at the astonished gaping mouths and the appreciative gasps.

"Oh thank-you professor," Jean proclaimed clasping her hands; everyone else rolled their eyes, what a suck-up.

"Way cool," Sam high fived Roberto and then the people present became solemn; it wouldn't be the same without everyone else. Who was left now anyway? Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, Sam, Roberto, Logan, Hank, Ororo…the Professor. That was it, they were handed a ticket and Rogue looked at hers in disdain, what use was this to her hm?

---Later---

Rogue pulled off one of her gloves, there was an itch on the back of her hand and it was only making it worse. Unfortunately she was currently situated in the centre of the first floor of the Bayville mall. Preparing to replace the glove Rogue suddenly felt someone brush past her shoulder, her glove floated gently to the floor. She bent down to pick it up but ended up making skin-to-skin contact with a tank-top wearing girl that was passing, "Like, don't touch me you freak," she whined as the blonde flounced off with her boyfriend.

"Huh?" Rogue whispered to herself looking once more at her, seemingly now useless, glove. She walked into a shop and carefully walked up to an assistant and tapped them lightly on the arm, skin to skin contact. And once again, no pull, no memories, no power!

"Yes?" the bouncy looking brunette with dazzling green eyes asked as she jumped around to face Rogue.

It was then that Rogue realised that in her delight her awareness of what was going on around her had completely vanished, she was in a lingerie store. "Um…I…" she trailed off, completely at a loss for words.

"New to this kind of thing?" the girl asked softly and Rogue nodded shyly, "come with me then, we'll see if I can't find you something nice." Rogue smiled and the girl, Catherine by name, smiled back.

---Later---

Rogue walked out of one of the stalls and beamed at Catherine, "I like them," she told the bouncy girl.

"Good, good, so what's the occasion?"

"Clubbing," Rogue replied handing back to Catherine the things she didn't like, mainly the blue and green ones.

"So is there a lucky man involved?" Catherine asked grinning as she walked Rogue to the counter and dropped the unwanted items on a rack that was covered with stuff to put away.

Rogue blushed and nodded shyly, hastily paying for her items and waving a hurried goodbye to Catherine as the teen practically sprinted out of the shop.

.

.

.

.

.

Music boomed, lights flashed and the lingering stench of alcohol and burnt nicotine lingered and mixed with the fake smoke making it hard to see where you were going. Bodies pushed hard up against each other, moving to a beat that made the entire club vibrate. Once comfy looking sofas were taken up by intimately involved pairs or more which lined the upper level balcony that looked down on the entire club.

Jean stood tapping her foot with her arms crossed and literally glaring daggers at Rogue. The fiery tempered red-head had flipped when Rogue had shown her what she was wearing, however both she and the Professor has been amazed that Rogue had demonstrated that she, for some bizarre reason, was able to turn her power on and off, however she wished.

"I still think you should wear more, just in case," Jean said quietly but no one actually heard over the music that was pounding in their ears and giving them all headaches.

"What?" Rogue replied, although it seemed like she was only mouthing it over the horrendous din.

"Don't worry about it!" Jean yelled back still looking rather upset before she was distracted as Scott slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She smiled slight and reached behind her to grip his neck with her hands.

"Let's go," Scott whispered in her ear, they both grinned and headed out towards the dance floor. Rogue rolled her eyes at the pair, as if nobody new about what those two did behind closed doors…very difficult not too really.

"Hey Rogue," she turned to see a grinning Sam, Roberto had already merged with the crowd, "Wanna dance?" he asked offering her his hand.

"Um…okay," Rogue said rather hesitantly, Sam grinned wider at her and led her out onto the middle of the dance floor, multicoloured lights flashed around them. Rogue was in front of Sam and he had his arms around her waist, it was really nice and great to not have to worry about her power but she couldn't help but be nervous.

"We're just friend yeh Rogue?" Sam asked leaning his chin on her shoulder and turning his mouth to face her ear.

Rogue relaxed and smiled, "Yeh," she said back and he grinned.

"How about I get us some drinks?" Sam asked as he spotted a man leaning against one of the walls looking straight at them.

"Yeh, that'd be cool," Rogue replied, she watched him fight his way through the crowd. She was swaying slightly but nearly hit the ceiling when a pair of unknown arms looped themselves casually around her waist. "Sam?" she whispered tentatively.

"Non Chere," a husky, French accented, voice replied, a shiver ran down the young mutants spine and a gasp escaped her mouth.

---Scott and Jean---

"I feel kind of guilty doing this you know," Scott called at Jean who was dancing right in front of him, her arms in the air and her hips rotating in tantalizing circles before him.

"Why Scott," Jean asked moving up closer to him and linking her arms around his neck and grinding against him.

"Because…well…with everyone…you know…" he trailed off unable continue.

"Yeh…I know Scott," Jean replied giving him a reassuring squeeze and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Scott smirked and pulled her to him, kissing her lips and trailing down her neck, "Scott!" she cried out as he bit down gently.

"Yeh," he mumbled as he put his arms securely around her waist.

"This…is this appropriate," Jean gasped looking at the smirking, arrogant face of one…Scott Summers.

"Look around you Jean, we're in a nightclub," while she was preoccupied with what he was doing directly to her she hadn't noticed he'd backed her into a wall, he loomed over her, "what do you think people do in a nightclub Jean?"

"Uh…" she couldn't really answer, not because she was too naïve to know but because she was more concerned with what Scott was doing to her instead of actually comprehending what it was he was actually saying to her.

"I would rather we," he pinned her hands above her head.

"Got…" he began to unbutton her top.

"A…" she gasped as he reached under the back of her blouse to unclasp her bra strap.

"Room," she finished as her blouse fell open and she lay open to his scrutiny.

While those two were all over each other and standing up to boot, Sam and Roberto had been dragged to the dance floor by a pair of giggling blonde twins who were trying to hit it off with them but weren't getting any. It was just obvious, plus there was the minor fact that both boys had their eyes set elsewhere and no, it wasn't Rogue. That would have been like signing a death warrant with Remy hanging around and skulking in the shadows as he was.

Whereas Roberto had his eyes set on none other than Rahne…who he couldn't seem to get hold off, apparently she'd left a note at her house saying she was staying with a friend and the Professor couldn't pick up her mutant signature so he was kind of screwed really.

Sam on the other hand wasn't quite sure which way he was actually looking but it was definitely not in the direction of the blonde he was dancing with!

In the meantime the X-men weren't the only mutants checking out the place, "You enjoying yourself then?" Andrew asked from where he stood in a very dark corner, leaning against the wall.

"Well I would," Tabitha panted as she came off to him from the dance floor, "if you would get your stiff ass off that wall," he declared poking him in the chest.

"And if I were…" he grabbed her wrist and kissed the back of her hand, "to decline?" he smirked down at the blonde.

"Aw come on Andrew…or do you prefer seeing me in the arms of other men?" Tabitha grinned and he scowled, she was enjoying this.

"Not really…" he trailed off as her grin got wider and before he could tell what she was up to she had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the dance floor, he stumbled and practically fell on her…more like ended up pressed against her. "Let's see what you can do then," she challenged and began to dance, his ears went red…he didn't know how to dance.

"Um…Tabby I can't dance," he said trying to back out of the crowd that seemed to have enclosed them.

"Move with me then, I'll lead," she smirked and pulled him back over.

---Rogue---

"Remy?" Rogue gasped as she felt a pair of tickling fingers skirting up and down her sides as a face buried itself in the back of her neck.

"Oui Chere," Remy drawled, then his eyes widened and he moved back abruptly, Rogue turned around just as quickly.

"What's the matter Swamp Rat?" she growled, she wasn't sure what had suddenly gotten into the Cajun but it was definitely weird.

"You…your power…I touched you…your power…why didn't I?" he rambled on, Rogue began to laugh as the brown haired man began to turn a cute shade of red "Remy is confused Chere, don't laugh."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't understand it either," Rogue said, still while laughing.

"So does this mean Chere," Remy started walking back up to her, she stepped backwards, "that Remy can," she backed into a wall, "touch you," he cupped her face with one gloved hand, "whenever," his other hand rested on her thigh, "and wherever," his lower hand moved up, "Remy wants."

Rogue gasped as she suddenly found herself in a passionate kiss with none other than Remy Lebeau…imagine that.

**Voila, plz review, there's like only two chapters left or something like that! :-)**


	9. VI of Hearts, I of Clubs

**I have been inspired, new episodes, YAY, X-23 is so cute!!! I might write a story about her...what do you think? Neways, I wrote this entire chapter 2day which is a big whoop for me so yeh...read on!**

Rogue arched her back in response to the other mutant's advances, her inexperience of human touch making her high on the feel of his lips alone. The music pounded there ears and the fake smoke that clouded the club seemed to flow around them and enclose them in their own little world. She pressed her body against his tightly as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could get.

"You liking this then Chere, 'cause Remy knows he is," Gambit smirked down at the flushed girl that he had crushed between him and wall.

She didn't answer but smiled evilly when she felt him pressed firmly against her thigh, "Follow me," she whispered slowly and deliberately in his ear, giving it a flick with her tongue before ducked under his arms and away form him. He turned, looking amused at the playful smirk on her face.

She backed towards the dancing crowd and silently beckoned for him to follow, she vanished into the crowd and Gambit grinned and followed, avoiding the drunken girls that fondled him on his way.

He fond her dancing with a tall black haired guy with a heavy tan and dark brown eyes, Gambit raised an eyebrow, "Wanna play games den Chere?" he chuckled to himself and began dancing with the first girl that came his way. She was a short blonde in high heeled platforms, a huge chest, cream coloured skin and emerald green eyes.

He saw Rogue narrow her eyes at his wanton display so in response to his actions she looped her arms around her partner neck and pressed herself fully against him, much like she had with Gambit only a few agonizing moments ago. Remy narrowed his eyes as he saw a pair of foreign hands groping Rogue's backside as she pretended to enjoy.

That was it for him, he pushed the half drunk blonde away and grabbed the tall man Rogue was dancing with by the shoulder and spun him around. "Hey, what you think you're playing at man?" he drawled, works slurring in his mouth.

"Keep your hands off Remy's woman," with a twirl and a push the man was sent toppling into the crowd, he didn't get back to them…even if he tried.

"I'm _your_ woman?" Rogue asked standing cockily in front of him.

"You ain't got no competition Chere," Remy replied winding his arms slowly and deliberately around her waist, "now…where were we."

He leaned down…

A sound like a bomb going off filled their ears as one of the walls of the club literally flew from where it stood. Leaving a gaping hole clouded by dust and rubble, but there were silhouetted figures and as the dust cleared so did they.

Bricks and tables and chairs had flown everywhere, people were either backed against walls, screaming petrified or on the floor groaning in agony. There was an evil chuckle from the hole in the wall and out of the dust stepped Magneto, Pyro, Colossus and Amelia.

"No," Rogue shook her head from side to side in disbelief, she spun around to face Remy, "You set us up," she yelled he look afraid, "you told them we were here didn't you!" she accused.

"Non Chere," he tried to protest, "It wasn't…I didn't."

"Shut up swamp rat…to think I kissed something like you," she slapped him hard and ran off to join Scott, Jean, Sam and Roberto were they were about to go head to head with the Acolytes.

"We have to move, innocent people will get hurt if we don't," Scott told his little team and they all began running for the stairs to get out of the club via the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?" they heard Pyro call after them and suddenly huge jets of flame were flying straight for them, licking hungrily at their heels. Jean half turned and with a wave of her hand brought up a physic barrier that kept the flames at bay while they got out.

"After them," Magneto cried, leaving the same way they came in the Acolytes began their pursuit of the remaining X-men, Gambit bounding after them.

"If you follow them I will never forgive you," Andrew bit his slip and turned around to look at an angry looking Tabitha, not hurt, angry.

"I…they…I won't fight," he didn't meet her eye.

"You're lying to me," she growled, "Bada-boom," Andrew leapt out of the way off her small bomb and without a backward glance made his way after the Acolytes.

"Hey, you're a mutant," a man called pointing a finger accusingly at her, "this is your fault," he moved towards her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let me go!" Tabitha cried pulling at his wrist fiercely trying to get him to remove his hand which was beginning to hurt her own.

"No…I think you're going to clean up this mess," he said menacingly and punched her in the face, she groaned, there was a small pop as a cracker appeared in her hand.

"Let go of me now…I'm warning you," she held the small bomb like cracker in front of the man's face with her other free hand.

"You wouldn't dare," he snarled.

"That's where you're wrong pall," she shoved it in his open mouth and ran screaming from the sight as the entire conscious contents of the club began throwing things at her. She collapsed just outside covered in cuts and bruises, she was barely conscious so she didn't notice herself being picked up and being laid on a soft bed all in the space of a minute.

"Huh…where am I?" she moaned in pain as her chest felt like it was shrinking, putting pressure on her heart and lungs.

"Ssh," a soothing voice whispered in her ear, her dazed eyes drooped slowly, "go to sleep now," he eyes closed and her breathing steadied, Andrew kissed her on the forehead quickly before opening a portal. A portal that looked straight out onto a graveyard where the X-men, the Acolytes and the Brotherhood had collided. He jumped through and headed towards a tomb stone.

_Amelia Harrison_

_Mutant Skela_

_Born – 18th of May, 1987_

_Died – 24th of December, 1994_

"Time to go," he whispered to it he took hold of the dream catcher around his neck and pulled it off, "I just hope this doesn't go wrong," he pressed the charm into a slot on the stone, he shivered, that had done it.

---

Kitty leaned against her cell wall, long since having given up hope; she heard Jubilee sigh and Rahne howl softly. Amara was in silent tires, Bobby bored out of his mind and completely still, Evan and Multiple were half asleep, it was hard _not_ to loose track of time down here. Wherever _down here_ was.

"I wish someone would come and get us out," Kitty groaned in annoyance, but there was something she didn't notice.

The capsule that had been left out of the floor for a change quivered slightly as a ripple of power disturbed the air. A pair of azure eyes opened and a cruel, twisted smirk played on the face of the trapped mutant. Twisting around in the tube, disturbing the liquid making it slosh around noisily she took a good look at her surroundings.

With an evil glimmer in her eyes her flesh melted away, dripping like a snakes to the bottom of the tank leaving just the bones. A long staff of cracked bone formed in her hand with a skull at the top and at the bottom two small bones that made it look like a key. She swung it around as best she could in the confining liquid and brought it crashing down on the glass of her capsule.

It shattered into millions of pieces, cracking all over and the liquid spilled out, her feat touched the bottom of the ruined capsule and she stepped out.

"Hey….when did you wake up?" yelled Bobby from where he was at the door to his cell, she turned and looked at him, probably wondering what he was doing here. She sneered at him and made to leave, "Wait, you can't go and just leaves us here!" Bobby protested.

She turned and strode over to his door, she swung her staff at the door, the skull crashed at the bars that were Bobby's cell window; he jumped back, a look of repulsion on his face. He thought she'd meant to scare him but in fact the door turned to dust and merely fell to the floor in tiny pieces. He gasped, looking at her wide eyed as she proceeded to do the same to the other cells.

"Like, wow," Kitty gasped, Amelia glared at her without saying a word and proceeded out the main door that Mystique always came in by. Moonlight flooded the area and the young mutants all shielded their eyes, not used to the light having been kept in the artificial stuff for so long.

To be honest they weren't that far from Bayville, it was just down the hill, they saw flashes and bright coloured lights coming form the graveyard, "What's going on down there?" called Jamie to anyone who was listening.

"I don't know but I swear that's the graveyard they're fighting in," Evan yelled back.

"How disrespectful," Amara commented as they all made their way towards the graveyard leaving Amelia standing at the top of the hill.

She felt a hand slip into her own, "So what now?" Andrew asked looking down at her.

_Why didn't you come sooner?_

"You know I don't like graveyards and they're all there, in you're domain, I thought it might make you happy," Andrew replied.

_But there is…at least one missing._

She looked at him, he didn't meet her eyes, "I…"

_Needn't explain, now, let's go before we miss the fun._

Andrew nodded and they both vanished through a portal to the graveyard where the younger mutants had arrived, to the delight of X-men of course. The ground shook as Avalanche tried to knock the X-men off their feet; jean was in the air her hands on her temples.

Sabertooth was already trying to take out Wolverine, Beast trying to pull the other off his comrade. Scott was trying to take out Lance, Rogue fighting off 'The Blob' with Kurt and Evan had their hands full with Pietro. Toad had tried to make more annoying moves on Wanda, who in response was trying to dissect him. Pyro and Gambit were trying to keep off some of the new recruits, Wolvesbain had her jaws firmly set round Pyro's ankle making him yelp and jump around in pain.

Amelia laughed soundlessly, her shoulders shook, this was going to be amusing.

**Only one more chapter to go sniff sniff and then this story's all over. :-(**

**So come on guys, review? Please?**

**If you're lucky I might post the sequel! :-) ...Bu I have to have reviews first!**


	10. Queen of Hearts and her King

**Big sniff here readers, it's the LAST CHAPTER EVER!!! ;-;**

"See if you can take this Summers!" Avalanche yelled as he stomped his foot and a great fissure split the ground beneath Cyclops' feet, the older mutant fell through and grabbed onto the edge with his hand.

"Cyclops," called Storm as she flew down to pluck him form the gap as Avalanche prepared to send him plummeting.

Avalanche dodged form left to right as he was soaked through with rain water and trying to dodge lightning bolts at the same time. Toad jumped past him and he was accidentally hit by one of Wanda's less well-aimed hex bolts.

He fell to the floor in pain, "Lance," Kitty cried, running over to him, but she was blasted out of the way by Pyro who sent her flying into Night Crawler. Both of them were knocked unconscious.

Gambit threw a charged card into the air at Jean, her back was turned since she wa concentrating on Quicksilver, she screamed and fell from the sky, Iceman caught her and set her on her feet but they were both wrapped in flames by Pyro.

However he lost his footing as he slipped on some lava that magma had laid out for him, Sabertooth tackled her and Sunspot ran over to kick the other mutant off his team mate.

Multiple was keeping the Blob busy with his copies, while Wolvesbain kept biting him, he yelled in pain and tripped over crashing into Wolverine, trapping the other underneath him.

Magneto then seized Multiple and sent him careering into Cyclops, both falling to the floor, Magneto was then knocked out of the sky by one of storms lightning bolts. She was brought out of the sky by Wanda who was then knocked out by Rogue.

Rogue did a double back flip to avoid some flaming spikes that had missed Quicksilver by a long shot. She touched down with her feet on the ground bet it felt oddly cold, she looked around, her friends and the other mutants were fighting in one big group now. Around them, a mist was crawling in; you couldn't see the city anymore due to the density.

_Rogue_

Rogue gasped and shivered when had it suddenly become so cold, she saw the white fog pool around her feet; then there was a groan behind her. She turned around and screamed, a mutilated zombie was there and reaching out for her, she backed away but it already came into cruel contact.

_Rogue_

Rogue felt her soul lifted from her body, she spent one second of her in-between life looking at her collapsed and crumpled body as the mist rolled over it. Then it was gone, she was gone…

"Chere!" Gambit cried and ran over to her, the Acolytes, the X-men and subsequently the Brotherhood stopped.

Gambit ran over to where Rogue's body lay, his metal cane extending to its full length, "Back, back, back" he yelled swiping at the creature, the mist cleared momentarily and the monster gave a wail as it dissolved to mere dust.

"No, get away from me," Night crawler turned to watch as Amelia quickly jumped out of the way as one of the monsters tried to touch her.

"Ew, like, what are those things?" screamed Shadow Cat as she backed hesitantly into Avalanche.

"I don't know, but I'll keep you safe," he replied wrapping his arms around her shoulders protectively, she shrunk into him.

_Looks like they don't like my minions, so they Andrew?_

Everyone looked up at the boy who had by now turned up, "No," he replied hesitantly.

"Andrew, brother, what's going on?" asked Amelia latching onto his arm.

_Move away from him, now!_

Amelia didn't budge.

"Like, who are you?" asked Shadow Cat to thin air, she nearly jumped a foot in the air, very much prepared to take Avalanche with her, when an exact replica of Amelia appeared before her. She was floating about an inch above the ground and was slightly transparent, her skin melted away to leave naught but a skeleton as she turned to Andrew and…Amelia.

_Why not ask Mystique? I'm sure she could tell you all about me._ The replica smirked evilly and Amelia backed behind Andrew.

"Get off Mystique," he hissed dangerously.

"Mystique?" Night Crawler, among many others, repeated, confused.

"What do you mean Mystique and what exactly are you?" Magneto asked looking at the replica.

_I am a spirit of the dead and as for Mystique, why not ask her, yourself,_ the replica laughed and swung her staff of bones at Amelia, her skin turned a dark blue, her robe white and her hair wavy and a coppery read.

"Mystique," Cyclops exclaimed.

"Mother?" Night Crawler sounded confused.

"So it was you all along?" Magneto demanded as the impenetrable mist covered the sky above creating a dome.

"Uh…guys?" Multiple tried to get someone's attention but no one listened to him, he alone had noticed the enclosing capabilities of the fog.

"I," Mystique stammered, then suddenly she smirked evilly, "she, they made me do it, he said he'd kill Rogue," she pointed shakily at Andrew who looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "if I didn't help him kidnap you all!"

"What?" everyone looked at him disbelievingly, "I didn't, honestly," Andrew waved his hands around defencelessly.

"It was you," Gambit growled as he stood up glaring at Andrew.

"No!"

"You're the reason Rogue's dead!" Gambit pointed an accusing finger at Andrew, Night Crawler turned to glare at the other mutant accusingly and Mystique smirked at him.

_Actually that's my fault._

"What do you want?" Magneto demanded and Amelia smirked.

_I just want something to trade._

What little light filtered through the fog disappeared, the temperature dropped to way below zero and most of the mutants bar the fire wielding ones stood shivering. The ground seemed to crack open but this wasn't due to Avalanche, hot bubbling lava jumped like fish out of the crack. Dark shadows surrounded them all, dark shadows with evil slanted, glowing eyes with clawed hands that reached for them.

"Ew," Kitty quivered. Out of the hole in the ground floated a black cloak from underneath it came two rotting bluish white hands, it's breath rattled and it held a reaper firmly in it's two hands.

Amelia smirked and while they were all distracted she swung her staff, "NO!" screamed Night Crawler. The skull at the end didn't actually come into contact with Mystiques head it passed through it, but it brought with it a white coloured, slightly transparent spiritual form of Mystique. The eyes, mouth and nose holes glowed as the soul of Mystique became trapped in the skull's head, Mystqiue's soulless body fell crumpled to the floor.

The being floated to Amelia and held out a glowing bluish white ball, Amelia took it between her hands and looked at it, the light bouncing of her features, the sadness obvious in her eyes.

"Amelia?" Andrew said stepping towards her, she held it out for him to look at, the ball twisted to form a life-size replica of a little girl that looked just like…Amelia.

"That must be her soul," Magma exclaimed looking awe struck, Amelia looked at where Gambit was standing over Rogue's body; then she looked at Mystique's body. The cloaked being made a hissing sound, it produced another spirit ball, then the other floated out of the skull end of Amelia's staff.

Andrew's eyes widened, "No," he whispered shaking his head in denial, she looked at him, then looked away unable to hold his gaze. The Amelia spirit and Mystique's vanished and the cloaked figure disappeared with a cackling shriek.

The spirit ball Amelia was holding shot at Rogue, the girl blinked, took a long breath and looked up. A soundless scream erupted form Amelia as her entire body was wrapped in black ribbons that were set alight with a dark fire and she was dragged underground.

The mist rolled back and the monsters vanished, the crack the creature had caused sealed up and it look as though it had never been. When it had all gone it seemed that it was the middle of the day, the sun was shining and nothing seemed to have happened.

"Andrew," the boy turned to look at Kitty, "what happened?" she asked.

"That was her last chance, I thought that by helping mystique I could bring her back…I was a fool and this entire thing was a mistake," he opened a portal and was gone before Kitty could say anything more.

"So, is it over now?" asked Bobby looking around.

"What the just happened?"

Everyone turned and alternately and successively yelled, "ROGUE!"

The poor Goth based girl suddenly found herself dog piled, or the equivalent of.

"Chere," the entire mutant group separated to leave a slightly staggering Rogue to get a clear view of the worried looking Cajun.

"Come on everyone," Storm said quietly, "time to go home," she, Jean and Kitty herded everyone away just as storm clouds rolled in over head; Storm was too tired to do anything about it.

"What do you want swamp rat?" Rogue spat standing up as straight as she could manage, she'd been dead for a while you must realise.

"I wanted to apologise," he said sincerely as the rain began to fall, drenching them both.

"What for?" she sneered, crossed her arms protectively over her chest and turned away from him.

"For whatever made you hate me so much," he replied walking up to her, his feet splashing in the puddles, he put a hand on her shoulder.

She tried to shrug him off but he didn't budge, "Go away," the rain mixed with her tears so he remained oblivious to them, except for the fact that her shoulders were shaking so badly, it was hard not to notice.

"Oh Rogue," Gambit said softly, he slipped his arms around her shoulders and held her close, trying to cheer her up. "Can I ask you something Rogue?"

She sniffed and turned around, "I," another sniff, "I guess."

"I was going to ask you earlier," he reached into his pocket, "but with Magneto and everything," he pulled out a small box, "and this whole graveyard business," he held it up, "and what with you dying and all," he opened the lid slowly, "I didn't really get a chance."

Rogue's eyes glistened as she starred wide eyed at the diamond ring encased in the gold silk lining of the blue velvet box. She gasped and looked into Gambit's burning eyes.

"Remy…" she breathed.

"Will you marry me Rogue?" he even went so far as to go down on one knee, his trousers getting covered in mud.

She smiled so widely he was afraid her mouth would drop off her face, "Oh Remy," she flung her arms around him and kissed him so hard it hurt him, "of course I will!" she exclaimed.

Remy grinned, maybe being dead had been good for her, he though as he slid the ring onto her finger.

So there they were, both kneeling in the mud around them, in the middle of a graveyard, both engaged in a passionate kiss with the other and officially engaged. A weirder situation you will not find…even among mutants and so my friends this is where this story ends.

**Yes my friends, this is it, the very end and it's not coming back, there's no epilogue, there's no cliff hanger ending it just is. And what a happy ending it is! No more Mystique, no more Amelia and Remy and Rogue ended up together! :-)**

**Now people review and I might write those sequels I promised earlier! :-)**


End file.
